Half An Agent
by NCHarryMaximumISPotterRide
Summary: A 14 year old girl join Special Agent Gibbs' team. These are some of the cases. This story will end with a bang, and a possible bit of Tiva. But that's not gonna be for a while. Please be nice. Its my first.
1. Well, that was unexpected

_Karsyn Kale is a 14 year old agent on Special Agent Gibbs' team at NCIS. She has been at the NCIS for over a week, so this is not her first case. I do not own NCIS._

Tony walked in. Late, as usual.

"You're late," Karsyn said, stating the obvious.

"I am not late," Tony replied. "You three," he pointed to Karsyn, McGee, and Ziva, "Were all just simply early."

"And, what would Gibbs think of that," McGee asked.

"Yea, what would I think of that," Gibbs said, rushing into the squad room. "Grab your gear. Kid murdered at his school. Marine's son. 'Bout Kale's age."

***

Karsyn looked up when the van came to a stop. "Quartson High School. Funny, that's where I just left," she stated.

They started heading down the halls.

"This is homeroom," Karsyn said, starting to restate her path from school that morning. "I went to biology after that. Then I got a drink here." She pointed at a water fountain. And then if you walk down this way," she said pointing down the hall, "You'll see where I-" She stopped suddenly, finding herself staring at yellow crime scene tape. She swallowed, and finished with, "I guess this is where I- killed a kid."


	2. Whoa I just remembered something

The team stared at Karsyn.

"I didn't mean to!" She said. "He was being stupid, and started yelling out insults, and I got into a fight!" She looked down at him. "I'll tell you more when we get back. Name's Owen Carlton. Just turned 15. He's stupid. I think his best grade's a C plus."

She looked at everyone. Gibbs was the only one who didn't look in shock. "Well, I guess I just made the investigation a whole darn lot easier."

When they got back to headquarters, Gibbs motioned to Karsyn to follow him.

"I'm assuming we're heading to the interrogation room," Karsyn said. She was wrong.

"Why are we in the lab?" She asked. She didn't really feel guilty, despite the fact that she just killed an innocent person - or was he innocent at all?

"I just remembered something," Karsyn said.

"Does it have anything to do with the case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, it does," Karsyn replied. "When I got to school this morning, Owen was talking, but there wasn't anyone there… I thought he was on a cell phone. But now that I think about it, he didn't have a phone, and he was talking into his wrist."

After Karsyn said that, Gibbs ran over to the elevator.

Karsyn looked at Abby. "He still hasn't told me why I'm down here."

"Knowing Gibbs, you probably won't know until we're done with this case. He still might not even tell you then," Abby replied.

"You have any idea why?"

"Not a clue."


	3. She's got the Gibbs stare down

"What do you have," Gibbs said, walking into Autopsy. He looked around.

"Palmer! Where's Ducky?" He not-so-kindly asked.

"He's in Abby's lab," Palmer replied. Sighing, Gibbs went back up to Abby's lab.

"An earwig?" Karsyn asked, looking at what Ducky brought. "And you're sure Owen used it?"

"Whaddaya got," Gibbs said, walking into the lab, again. "An earwig, perhaps?" Karsyn, Abby, and Ducky all stared at Gibbs.

"Umm… yea," Karsyn answered. "Abby said she could trace it."

"I did?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, you did," said Karsyn, glaring at Abby.

"Yes, you did," Gibbs added angrily. Then he left without another word, and Ducky went back downstairs, leaving Karsyn and Abby.

"You wanted him to know we got pretty much nowhere!?" Karsyn asked Abby. Without giving Abby a chance to respond, she said, "You heard Gibbs, you said you'd trace it!" And she walked away.

"Wow, for only being here for a week, she's certainly got the Gibbs stare down," Abby

whispered to herself.

"Carlton had a criminal record," DiNozzo said. "Robbed a general store in the fifth grade. Started out as a bad guy early."

"He's certainly not the smartest person either," McGee added. "Average grade a D plus."

"So why would anyone hate me and him so much that they wanted me to kill him?" Karsyn asked.

Gibbs' phone rang just then. "I think I might have an answer," Gibbs said, hanging up the phone. "Abby's got something."


	4. Would you really call that a suspect?

**A/N Sorry if the last two chapters were a little confusing. My computer's being stupid. So, yea. There's actually a suspect in this chapter! Please keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am not one of the awesome people who own NCIS. Maybe I can buy it off of eBay!**

"That took you seven seconds longer than last time!" Abby exclaimed when the team got to the lab.

"Whaddaya got Abs," Gibbs said, Caf-pow in hand.

"The earwig," she replied.

"You finished the trace?" Karsyn asked.

"No, not yet." When Abby said that, Gibbs started leaving. "But I found a print!" That made Gibbs come back. "Well, you usually don't find prints on earwigs in the first place, but this is really weird. Like, the kind of weird like Whoa, that's weird, not the kind of good weird. Because I really like that kind of weird. Anyway, the second weird thing is that it wasn't Carlton's print. It's this guy." She pointed to the plasma. "RJ Tuckman."

When Abby turned around, Karsyn was already gone.  
"She remind you of anyone? Abby asked McGee.

***

"This person look familiar?" Gibbs asked the man across the interrogation table. He was holding a picture of Owen. Tuckman nodded.

"Tell me about him," Gibbs asked.

Tuckman started talking. "He was the first target in the operation. That's all I know."

"First of how many?"

"Two. But the only other thing I know is that the second targets initials are KK."

"Karsyn Kale," Gibbs muttered. "What else do you know?"

"That's all they told me. They only needed me for the earwig. I don't even know who runs the operation. I didn't kill no one."

***

"So, in other words, we have totally nothing," Tony said. "So much fun."

"No," Karsyn replied. "We have something. Total confusion."

"Please tell me you have something other than totally nothing!" Gibbs barked, walking into the Bullpen.

"We have something that's not totally nothing!" Abby exclaimed, running in.

"Finally, we have something that's totally nothing other than total confusion and is actually worth something and is not-," Tony ended with two slaps on the back of the head, one from Gibbs, and the other from Karsyn.

"Whaddaya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"The trace is back on the earwig. 1143 K Street."

Gibbs looked at Tony and Karsyn.

"What are you waitin' for? Go!"

**A/N So, how do you like the story? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WANT FEEDBACK!!!!!! Thank you!**


End file.
